La vida antes de la desesperacion en la academia pico de esperanza
by Nei8
Summary: En la academia pico de esperanza Makoto Naegi entablara varios lazos de amistad, e incluso amor. Se que es un muy mal resumen pero espero le den una oportunidad y lo disfrutesn. Esto es lo que pudo haber pasado antes de la historia original de Danganronpa.
1. Camino a la academia Pico de Esperanza

La academia Pico de Esperanza, es una de las mas prestigiadas escuelas de todo el mundo, esta escuela asegura que todo aquel que se gradua de ella vive una vida llena de éxito, todos los estudiantes que ingresan a ella son talentosos en sus propias áreas, pero cada año, se le permite ingresar a una persona normal, que es seleccionada por sorteo.

Una parte importante, es el tener todo lo necesario para la educación, por ello sin importar la clase social o situación económica se les brinda a todos los estudiantes todo lo que necesiten para el estudio.

El trayecto a sido largo pero ahora todos los estudiantes, los 16 que entraran a primer año están listos para ir cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones y asi pronto iniciar una nueva vida escolar que los prepara para triunfar en la vida.


	2. Llegada a la Academia Pico de Esperanza

NAEGI´S POV

Una vez que estuvimos en el centro de orientación educativa, todos entramos y fuimos recibidos por una joven maestra, quien se identificó como nuestra orientadora, ella nos dio una caja, después se acercó al conductor y le pregunto algo del orden, después nos pidió que nos colocáramos como en el autobús, yo termine hasta el final junto con el chico de cabello rubio que constantemente me miraba mal, la joven maestra nos fue dando un número muy extraño y una cajita, a nosotros nos dio el 1012, y tal parece que compartiremos dormitorio, también dijo que por el momento todos lleváramos nuestras cajas a nuestros nuevos dormitorios, el conductor nos ayudaría a llevar las cosas y así lo hizo, nosotros fuimos los últimos en ser dejados en el edificio, era gigante, tenía 11 pisos.

Al llegar al edificio subimos a buscar nuestro dormitorio, que debería de estar en el piso 2, para nuestra suerte era la segunda puerta, los dos entramos y vimos que era un espacio bastante grande: Dos escritorios, dos camas, ambas separadas, teníamos un televisor, un librero, dos armarios y una computadora. Cuando vi que mi nuevo compañero no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en hablar, me decidí a presentarme y dije:

-Mi nombre es Makoto Naegi, ¿y el tuyo?

El parecía molesto pero no le di mucha importancia y seguí observando, hasta que el me contesto:

-Mi nombre es Byakuya Togami-

El me miro y luego continúo hablando

-¿Tu ya abriste la caja?- Me pregunto

-No, aun no, ¿y tú?-Le dije yo

-No yo tampoco lo he hecho-Me contesto

-¿Y si lo abrimos ahora?-Pregunte yo

-Está bien- Me respondió

Ambos abrimos las cajas, las dos tenían un uniforme de gala, uno de diario, uno e deportes y uno más práctico, de esta forma nos dieron nuestros uniformes de invierno y verano. Además dentro tenían varios cuadernos, si puedo explicarme les diré que tenia muchos y para diversas asignaturas.

Nuestro horario decía que de 7:00 am-13:00pm teníamos clases normales o de tronco común, pero de 16:00pm-20:00pm nos correspondía una serie de clases para prepararnos en nuestros respectivos campos. Pero como yo no tengo ningún campo en especifico puedo entrar a la que yo quiera, pero aún no he entendido si se necesitara mucho talento para algunas cosas o si…

-¡Oye!- Escuche de pronto

-¿Si?- Dije yo

-¿Me estas escuchando?- Me dijo Togami

-Ah, disculpa es que no estaba prestando mucha atención- Le respondí rascando mi nuca pues me puse algo nervioso

-¡Estaba hablando contigo!, en fin, como te decía…-

Vaya, no pensé que el pudiera cambiar asi su actitud, me alegra que no este muy molesto conmigo, aun asi, mejor escucho lo que dice.

-Y bien, ¿Qué opinas?-Termina

-Me parece muy bien-Le conteste yo

-Bien, entonces, ¿que clases tomaras?-Dijo el

-Yo aun no lo se, me cuesta decidir-

-Quiza debas de elegirlo en base a lo que quieras hacer el resto de tu vida-

-Mmm, ¿y que sugieres tu?-

-Que busques algo que sea realista a tus capacidades y que sea algo a lo que te puedas dedicar-

-Mmm es cierto, después de todo no soy muy talentoso, tomare algo que me sirva a futuro-

El realmente me ha dado un buen consejo, realmente me alegra el hablar con el.

-¿Quieres ir a ver la escuela?-Le pregunte

-Claro-


End file.
